Odor control agents have been incorporated into absorbent articles for a variety of reasons. For instance, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0203009 to MacDonald describes an odor control agent that is formed from high surface area particles modified with a metal ion. Although such modified particles are effective in reducing odor, problems may nevertheless arise when attempting to incorporate the odor control agents into an absorbent article. For example, it is often difficult to retain loose particles in the desired location for efficacious adsorption of odors from urine or other bodily fluids. Additionally, separate addition of odor control agents into absorbent articles requires investment for capital equipment and results in increased process complexity.
As such, a need currently exists for an improved technique for incorporating an odor control agent into an absorbent article.